The Elements of Wisdom
by Bigpokemonfan
Summary: A Powerful wizard known as Ivan Maskell, fought the wicked witch Cackletta. After his failure, Cackletta transform him into a female Alicorn. Find out more! This takes place before Mario & Luigi - Bowser's inside Story and during MLP - FiM season 2. OC Ponies and OC Mobians are welcome for a sequel.
1. The Battle of Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Paper Mario, Mario & Luigi – Superstar Saga or Mario & Luigi – Bowser's inside Story, Nintendo does. And I don't own My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does. I do own OC.**

* * *

In Dimble Woods, this house is a home of a powerful wizard known Ivan Maskell. He has black matted hair, 18 years old and can cast six kinds of elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Ice and Holy. He wore a blue cloak with stars on it and wears a hood to along with it. Worn a blue pair of wizard boots. He is wise, but he's not that strong as his magic. Has good agility, as long he take his cloak off.

Ivan heads for Koopa Village for supplies. He cast an enemy repellent spell to keep the monsters away such as Treevil, the spell will wear off in 30 minutes. He travels north as the monsters get away from Ivan. After a mile travel, he spots a fallen tree, but no good at weight lifting. So he placed his arm out directly to a same tree. Casts a levitation spell to concentrate and lifts it in one foot (Measurement) in the air. Turning it clockwise as he move toward the right side of the grassy path, drops it. Now he continues to Koopa Village.

* * *

10 minutes later...

Ivan is now at the village, he cancels out the spell he cast. This village is much bigger than in Paper Mario 64, there were even Koopa citizens living here. As he walks by, the citizens just walk by, others were greeting him as Ivan greeted back. Still others wave hi to him as he does the same. When he almost reaches the stand for supplies, he sensed a disturbance from Peach's Castle.

"Oh no… It can't be…" he muttered with fright. He casts a teleportation spell to get to the castle.

* * *

In the castle gardens. Mario is panting hopelessly, He has brown hair with bangs, a black mustache he's a little unhealthy and has blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a matching hat with a red 'M' on a white circle, blue suspenders with two yellow buttons. Wore brown boots for jumping and wears white gloves.

Luigi is also panting hopelessly; He has brown hair, a black mustache silkier than Mario's. Luigi is taller and younger than his brother known as Mario. Luigi wore a green shirt with a matching hat with a green 'L' on a white circle. His suspenders, boots and glove look exactly like Mario has. They are hopelessly outnumbered by dozens of Mechawfuls. Mechawful is a green robot with a blue light on its chest along with its eyes. Have arms and orbs for hands, has an antenna with a small yellow ball on top and has a robot smile which look like Fawful's.

The robots stand aside for a wicked witch known as Cackletta the witch lord. She walks bypass the robots, as she approaches the Mario Brothers before standing five feet in distance. Cackletta is quite tall, appearing to be about twice the height of the Mario brothers, she has red skin instead of green. She has large, green eyes, an elongated head with a huge mouth and jagged teeth, and large, orange horn-like objects on top of her head. She also has an India-style bead on her forehead. Cackletta wears a large orange robe with a green undergarment and a yellow rim.

"This is it! My vengeance is almost complete!" She places her arm out, charging a new spell, a fire element which grows large as a wrecking ball. Luigi screams, cower behind his brother. Mario thought with his teeth clenches. 'This isn't-a good. Sorry princess... we failed.'

Cackletta smirked evilly. "See you in hell Loser Brothers!" She fired it at the brothers, until... Ivan made it just of time and cast a fire shield simultaneously. It is a water element that protects anyone (inside of a shield) from fire based attacks. A Fire ball turns into nothing but steam, once it's lifted. Cackletta's jaw dropped, can't believe it canceled her strongest attack. Ivan lowers his shield.

"So… You have returned from the dead." Ivan said in a wise way. Cackletta closed her own jaw. "How… How did you and those punks survive that?!" She exclaimed. Ivan then smirked. "Okay, I'll tell you." Ivan began, before turns toward the Mario Bros. "But first." Ivan then places his arm out toward the brothers, teleport them to the hospital for their injuries. Cackletta is calm for what Ivan did. "How could you be so reckless?" Cackletta said, calmly.

"I'm not being reckless, I teleport them to safety. As for my spell, is called: Fire Shield. It absorb any fire element once per hour and it's a fire forcefield." Ivan explained. He takes out his wizard wand and soon wave it. "Let's get this over WITH!" With a shout, he cast a mini tidal wave surround him. Short circuit every Mechawful, explode them, leaving Cackletta grit her teeth with anger. 'This is not good! If I let him go, he will kill me next time we meet!' Cackletta thought in anger. "You know stranger, I have more magic than you do." Cackletta mentioned. Ivan strips off his cloak, leaving a red shirt with matching shorts, giving him extra agility.

"Now I'll tell you, my name is Ivan Maskell. I'm the most powerful wizard in Mushroom Kingdom, and you're not welcome here!" Ivan explained until the last part. Cackletta cackles evilly. "Hit me with everything you've got!" she said. Ivan places his arm out toward her, cast Iceberg against Cackletta. but she intersect it with Wreaking Fireball to melt his ice spell. Ivan gets out of the way tad late as his right arm took a hit, he clench his teeth in pain.

Cackletta raising her arms in the air. "You. Can't. Wiiin! (You. Can't. Win!)" She zaps Ivan to his left shoulder so he'll be helpless. Ivan's arm is now pierced and wounded. The grass scorched, Ivan's blood dripping from his shoulder. And he can't move either of his arms. Ivan stares at Cackletta, gritted in pain with little anger. "Damn you…" Ivan scolded. Cackletta cackle through her lips. "A most powerful wizard defeated. What to do with you?" Cackletta said. Ivan could recover with a healing spell, but he's no match against the witch lord. Instead, he accepts his fate. The silence goes on ten seconds, until Cackletta spoke.

"Ivan, I've been thinking. I'll transform you into a woman. Oh, Better yet! A mare!" Ivan gets an extreme shock at what Cackletta said. She raised both arms right before a lightning bolt zaps Ivan. As it does, it transport him to another dimension.

* * *

A fully healed Ivan slowly awakens; he tries getting up and stand. But after two seconds, Ivan drops down to the ground, grunted. "What just happened?" his voice sound feminine, Ivan remembered that the wicked witch Cackletta did something to him. Ivan looks at his left arm but instead, he stares at his pink foreleg in fright. Ivan then glances behind him and see a brown wizard wand mark on his flank, his blue tail and pink wings, but unaware of his horn on his forehead.

"Oh no…" Ivan said, tearing up as his ears droop. "I became a freak!" Ivan breaks down in tears as stand up, successful this time. After five seconds of crying, he sadly trots, crying as Ivan watch his step. Ivan is walking along the path, three minutes before he went across the bridge to town. He's in an unfamiliar town full of ponies, no koopas, no goombas, no bob-ombs and no toads (mushroom people).

"Well…" Ivan sniffed. "I guess I'm not in mushroom kingdom anymore…" Upon entering the village with his head low, he sadly walks. Ivan is too miserable to notice those ponies think he's a princess, Alicorns are princesses. A while after they continue their day, somebody just hugged him. Ivan turns his head to the right at someone who hugs him and sees a happy pink mare. This mare has a pink coat with a darker color perm mane along with her tail and has baby blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ivan said. "I'm here to cheer you up silly! You seem like you lost both of your humanity and stallion side, you just need a hug." A mare suggested the last part. Ivan gasp of this mare knows. "How did you know?" Ivan said out of curiosity. "My Pinkie Senses told me." The mare replied. Ivan got confused. "Pinkie what? What does that mean?" Ivan mystified. A mare giggled and releases a hug.

"You'll find out someday." A mare said in a joyful tone. "Oh! By the way, will you be my friend? I never have an Alicorn like you as a friend!" This leaves Ivan surprised. "I'm an A-a-alicorn?" Ivan said surprisingly. A mare gets right in his face. "Yah-huh! Of course you are your highness." Hearing that makes Ivan blushed, but why he does that? "First, get out of my face." A mare did as he told. "Second, I'm not a princess or a queen; I'm a powerful wizard in the kingdom. I guess having friends should be fine. Anyway, I'm Ivan Maskell." Ivan was smiling a little.

"I meant a prince, not a princess. Anyway, I'm Pinkie Pie, and please show a big smile. You should get use to this, I'm sure Twilight could help!" Pinkie said, cheering him up. Ivan now knows what she's saying before he shows a biggest smile as he can and his ears perk up. "Pinkie, thanks for cheering me up." Ivan said, feeling grateful. "Anytime. Head for Golden Oaks Library, which is a biggest tree in Ponyville. It is like a treehouse, but on the ground!" Pinkie Pie said, giving him the directions. Pinkie Pie then skipped for the Sugarcube Corner, but stopped and turned in three feet away from him. "Welcome to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie then bounced happily, leaving Ivan trots to see this Twilight.


	2. Ivan Maskell is Now Wisdom Elements

Ivan has reached Golden Oaks Library. He casts his levitation spell on the doorknob with his horn as it glows pink. He turns the knob and then open it, as Ivan entered, he sees Twilight nearly finish organizing books. Twilight is a Unicorn with violet eyes, a sapphire mane with violet and rose streaks. She has pale purple coat, and her magic aura is raspberry colored. "Are you Twilight?" Ivan asked. Twilight is finish as she turns to Ivan saying. "Yes, can- Oh sweet Celestia!" Twilight suddenly shout out. "Another Alicorn?!" Ivan lost his smile, he trots until in front of Twilight.

"Please Twilight, I need your help! I'm not from this world; I used to be a human guy! And Cackletta did this to me!" Ivan explained, after a split-second. "Honest," he added. Twilight gave him a puzzled look. "Alright, I'll find out what happen to you." Twilight said, accepted. "Thank you!" Ivan said with joy. Twilight cast a detection spell on him, to search for side effects. It feels warm to him too. After Twilight has completed the detection, she got frightened at the results, unfortunately Ivan notice it.

"Is something wrong?" Ivan said, confused. "It seems... you gotten infected by black magic." Twilight said in fear. This makes Ivan so worried of what she said. "**What**?" Ivan shouts out, hurting Twilight's ears, a pony's hearing is more sensitive than humans. After a while "I'm sorry... There's nothing I could do." Twilight said, ignore the pain. Ivan trots by a couch with his head low, and then he is getting up on it.

Once he got on, Ivan just lay there, letting everything sink in. Twilight felt awful for Ivan, she decides to visit Fluttershy and see if she could do something to calm him. Twilight left Ivan as he starts crying, tears falling on a couch. A few minutes later, Ivan sobs himself to sleep and began to dream.

* * *

It is a lucid dream that's familiar to Star Heaven. Ivan recognizes the place where the Star Spirits lived, he looks at himself, but still an Alicorn mare. He whimpers in an unhappy distress, until the seven Star Spirits appear before him. Eldstar is a yellow star and elder of the star race, he has a large white mustache with mating colored eyebrows and has dark green eyes.

Mamar is a yellow star who wears a pink bow at a tip of her head, she has pink eyes too. Mamar is kind-hearted and has a happy (Not much as Pinkie Pie) nature and looks after the six other Star Spirits.

Skolar is a purple star who wears glasses, as most scholars, he is always studying and he has a brown pencil thin mustache.

Muskular is a muscular navy blue star who wears a sailor's hat and he's energetic.

Misstar is a hot pink star who is pure of heart and strong, and she wears a yellow ribbon on her head.

Klevar is a yellow star who is very clever and always reads books. He holds a book under one arm. He has a bowtie, and rosey cheeks.

Kalmar is very calm and hates fighting and arguments. He has a stamp-like mustache.

"Ivan Maskell, Don't give up hope. We need you more than ever." Eldstar said, comforts him. Ivan got a hold of himself, gazing upon them. "The Star Spirits…" Ivan said.

"Yes. You have to accept who you are now, because Cackletta's army is coming to eliminate you. But you can't do it without our help." Misstar explained.

"That's why we made you this!" Muskular produced a sparkling white armor, which was now for an Alicorn to wear. It's used to work for a human, but the Star Spirits convert it to be sure it'd fit for an Alicorn. It should increase their power level once worn.

"What is it?" Ivan said in curiosity.

"We call it: Millionth Starmor, it is forged by the master. We're gonna give it to Heartsmusicalote (Geno), but you needed this more than he does." Skolar explained. "Besides, he let you have this."

"Who is that guy? You mean Geno, don't you?" Ivan suddenly remembers. Skolar nods. Ivan becomes so honored (In a proud way) that they gave this to him. "Here, try it on?" Kalmar said as he and the other Star Spirits engulfs Ivan with a holy light along with Millionth Starmor. A few seconds later, it shows Ivan what he was before, but with armor.

Ivan likes a look of this armor, checking his surroundings of his armor. "Wow," he turns back toward the Star Spirits. "Thank you so much!" Ivan smiled, and then Mamar giggled at this. "Glad you liked it." Eldstar frown directly at Ivan.

"Ivan before you wake up, we'll send a tutorial to your memories. Cast upon the armor just before your battles." Eldstar said. "What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

Eldstar chuckles a little. "You'll see and find out? And your name will be Wisdom Elements." With that, the Star Spirits holy light hits Ivan, blinding him with a big flash of light.

* * *

"Hey miss. Wake up." Twilight's voice woke up Ivan, getting up before blink twice. "Thank Celestia you're awake, you were sleeping for ten minutes since I've got here." Twilight said, concerned. "I couldn't find Fluttershy anywhere, so I check on you."

"Who's Fluttershy?"

"She's a friend of mine; I thought she could calm you. It looks like you calm down on your own."

"No need to be concern, I got used to this. I'm Ivan Maskell, but you can call me Wisdom Elements, or Wisdom for short." Wisdom Elements said. Twilight is surprised to hear this. Speaking of surprise, she invites Wisdom to Sweet Apple Acres, not telling her a surprise party.

* * *

At Beanbean Castle in another dimension

There's many guards are murdered (Minor blood) during the invasion, others retreated. Even Prince Peasley is killed. A beanstar is surrounded by three Peachbots. "Ivan is such a big fool! And he's not that wise." Fawful said. "Yes, my apprentice. And now, time to awake a beanstar." With that Cackletta said, she brought out a remote control and then press a button. The Peach trio chant like "Hoo hoo hoo! Hoo hoo hoo! Hoo hoo hoo!" It was Peach's voice this time, awaken a beanstar.

"Finally! I wish, that I, Cackletta, had granted, internal life!" Cackletta said, made a wish. Fawful can't believe Cackletta make that kind of wish. It makes sense that the Mario Brothers killed her before. The beanstar beams upon the witch, granting her immortality, as she cackles very evilly.

* * *

**Don't Call Cackletta 'Mary Sue', the only way to defeat her is turning her into stone with the Elements of Harmony. That should be at the end of the story. She won't fight Wisdom Elements this early, Cackletta sends minions to eliminate Wisdom for her.**


End file.
